Silent Lucidity
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Medo. Ele nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. O desespero se apossava de seu corpo em ondas que o sufocavam e lhe tiravam a razão. E tudo o que ele queria era ter um momento de lucidez silenciosa.


**Título: **Silent Lucidity**  
Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Lady Anúbis**  
Fandom: **Supernatural**  
Casal: **Dean x Sam**  
Classificação**: NC-17**  
Gênero**: Angust, Drama, Songfic, Slash, Wincest**  
Disclamer: **Dean e Sam não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus criadores e à Warner Bros que detém seus direitos autorais.**  
Sinopse: **Medo. Ele nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. O desespero se apossava de seu corpo em ondas que o sufocavam e lhe tiravam a razão. E tudo o que ele queria era ter um momento de lucidez silenciosa.**  
Observação: **Fic inspirada na música da banda. E dedico essa fic a uma pessoa muitíssimo especial pra mim...

**Silent Lucidity  
**

_**Eri-Chan**_

Labirinto... Um emaranhado de corredores em várias direções, onde se podia apenas correr por diversos caminhos sem encontrar a saída. O som de passos ecoando pelo lugar formava uma sinfonia sinistra e altamente perturbadora, causando diversas sensações, nenhuma muito agradável... Respiração ofegante... A cabeça a girar... O suor frio. Hora ou outra olhava para trás tentando vislumbrar a criatura que o perseguia, tomado pelo desespero, afinal... Nunca em toda a sua jovem existência sentira tão alto grau de medo. Muitas vezes sentiu a dor de perder pessoas amadas, outras tantas vira a morte de perto, mas nada se comparava àquele momento.

De repente, um calor se apossou de seu corpo, o ar lhe faltando e tudo ficou mais difícil. Parecia impossível correr ou gritar, sentia a criatura cada vez mais próxima e seu medo aumentava. Seu corpo paralisado sentiu o chão deixar de ser estável e um tremor tomou conta do lugar. Gritos ecoavam pelas paredes chamando por seu nome. Agora tudo estava perdido e a única coisa da qual tinha certeza eram das lágrimas que agora banhavam seu rosto.

_Silêncio agora, não chore,  
Enxugue a lágrima do seu olho.  
Você está deitado a salvo na cama_

O suor escorria sobre o corpo do moreno que lentamente abria os olhos, suas feições traziam estampada a dor que o mantivera preso ao sono. Ainda conseguia ver as cenas de horror que lhe abalavam a sanidade e aquilo se repetia noite após noite como que para enlouquecê-lo.

Voltando a fechar os olhos, o mais novo apenas sentiu os leves chacoalhões que Dean lhe dava e se concentrou em seus chamados, sem responder nada, apenas deixando aquela voz rouca preencher-lhe os sentidos e lhe trazer paz. Ao sentir as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração se acalmar, pôde então tornar a abrir os belos olhos verdes e encarar a face preocupada de seu irmão.

_Foi tudo um sonho ruim  
Rodando em sua cabeça._

Lentamente o mais novo sentou na cama, olhando fixo para o loiro que se colocava ao seu lado e o encarava. Ainda estava assustado, sem noção da realidade... No fundo sabia que aquele não era um sonho comum e isso o preocupava. A cada noite avançava mais e mais na angústia, temendo que ao final sua sanidade não agüentasse.

Será que aquele pesadelo se concretizaria? Seria um aviso para que algo pudesse ser feito para evitar? Respirando fundo e tentando se controlar, Sam deixou a mente voar e trazer à memória as cenas que tanto o aterrorizavam.

Ainda podia sentir a adrenalina daquele caso. O cansaço pelas horas caminhando a esmo no sonho refletia-se em seu corpo físico, tornando a alterar sua respiração. Ao fechar os olhos não estava mais na cama confortável do motel de estrada, mas novamente no corredor escuro do labirinto. Dessa vez havia chegado a um ponto onde havia uma bifurcação, escolhendo ir pelo caminho da direita acabou se deparando com um precipício e prestes a se jogar no mar de escuridão estava Dean.

_Sua mente te enganou para sentir o sofrimento_

_De alguém próximo a você abandonando o jogo da vida._

Apesar de correr para impedir que aquilo acontecesse, seus movimentos pareciam estar em câmera lenta e assim só pôde assistir ao loiro mergulhar no vazio de existência.

Sentiu-se tão inútil, tão impotente e vulnerável, como se tivesse nascido para assistir as pessoas que amava morrer uma a uma sem poder fazer nada para evitar. Não pôde deixar de pensar em sua mãe, em Jessica, em seu pai e aquela sensação de vazio pareceu aumentar ainda mais.

Mas nenhuma daquelas mortes pareceu doer tanto quanto o simples pensamento de que pudesse perder Dean. Aquilo era uma verdadeira tortura, pois podia passar por qualquer provação que fosse, mas imaginar sua vida sem seu irmão mais velho por perto era impossível. Era como imaginar um girassol privado do astro-rei, que aos poucos definha por não ter um motivo para viver. Foi então que um pensamento louco lhe ocorreu, o surpreendendo. Será que esse sonho viera alertá-lo do tempo que estava perdendo?

_Então aqui está, outra chance:_

_Totalmente desperto, você encara o dia..._

_Seu sonho terminou ou ele apenas começou?_

Abrindo os olhos, percebeu que Dean falava consigo e voltara a chacoalhá-lo, mas por mais que tentasse nenhuma palavra lhe fazia sentido. Parecia que seu cérebro não captava nenhuma delas, apenas o som daquela voz que o balançava por dentro.

Tudo estava ainda mais confuso agora, pois além do terror das imagens que não saiam de sua cabeça, a descoberta desse sentimento até então oculto aos seus olhos o chocara demais.

Com o passar do tempo a angústia em seu ser não passou. Estava com medo de adormecer e mergulhar novamente em um mundo onde seu irmão não existisse mais. Mas estava com ainda mais medo de que aquele sonho fosse uma premonição, mais uma de suas visões e que em pouco tempo ele perderia seu bem mais precioso. Sentia seus músculos enrijecerem cada vez mais pelo estresse, mas não queria relaxar, queria permanecer em alerta para poder pensar e quem sabe achar as respostas que tanto procurava.

Desvencilhando-se gentilmente das mãos de seu irmão, que ainda o chacoalhavam, Sam levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a janela do quarto. Sentando-se no parapeito, admirou a lua que brilhava imponente no céu.

_Existe um lugar onde eu gosto de me esconder,_

_Uma porta em que eu adentro à noite._

Aquela lua tão brilhante o fez lembrar-se de quando era apenas uma criança e dependia totalmente de Dean. Lembrou-se das vezes em que o loiro abrira mão de suas vontades para satisfazê-lo, as várias ocasiões em que ficara doente e era assistido de forma dedicada pelo mais velho. Contendo um suspiro, perguntou-se se fora naquela época em que começara a se apaixonar.

Sim... _Apaixonado_ era uma expressão que descrevia perfeitamente aquele sentimento que o dominava. Em um primeiro momento, chegou a cogitar a idéia de que o real motivo para se desesperar em perder seu irmão fosse o fato dele ser o único que lhe restara no mundo. Ou até mesmo que fosse gratidão pelos esforços e noites mal dormidas para criá-lo. Mas aquele sentimento era mais do que isso.

E mais uma vez mergulhou em suas memórias enquanto via uma estrela cadente cortar o céu sem nuvens. Recordou, então, das noites de tempestade em que saia de sua cama e ia até a cama de seu irmão e dormia tranqüilo na segurança quente dos braços do loiro.

_Relaxe criança, você estava lá_

_Mas apenas não percebeu e ficou assustado_

Ainda se perguntava o porquê daquele sonho se repetir tantas vezes. Já fazia mais de duas semanas que suas noites eram agitadas daquele jeito e em todo esse tempo não fora capaz de falar com o loiro sobre isso. Não queria preocupá-lo, mas sentia que era injusto não deixá-lo saber. Era como se suas visões sobre a morte de Jess estivessem de volta.

Na verdade, muitas vezes pensara em compartilhar o conteúdo desse pesadelo com Dean, mas toda vez que olhava aqueles orbes verdes tão cheios de vida e a determinação com que ele enfrentava as preocupações diárias, não tinha coragem de lhe dar mais uma.

Dia após dia observava os lugares com extrema apreensão, temendo mais do que tudo que chegassem a um lugar propício para que esse macabro sonho se realizasse ou que em algum dos casos um espírito ou demônio levasse seu irmão a querer se matar. E isso estava esgotando suas energias, fazendo-o sentir falta de sua infância, onde podia se refugiar dos relâmpagos e trovões estando nos braços do loiro.

_É um lugar onde você aprenderá_

_A encarar seus medos, reconstituir os anos_

E lembrando-se dessa época quase podia sentir o calor do corpo maior contra o seu. As palavras carinhosas que sempre o tranqüilizavam e isso o trouxe ao presente. Sentia-se novamente como um garotinho, quando Dean o arrancava dos pesadelos, e ouvia aquela voz carregada de preocupação o despertar para a realidade.

Via-se cada vez mais ligado a seu irmão, tendo noites que mesmo sem se agitar sobre a cama era acordado e arrancado do sonho que o perseguia com tanta insistência. E sempre, ao despertar e ver o rosto de Dean, parecia que não existia mais nada no mundo e aquele momento seria eterno.

Permaneciam guardadas em seu coração as palavras que o loiro lhe dissera no dia em que fora lhe pedir ajuda para encontrar o pai deles. Naquele momento viu-se obrigado a encarar seus medos, mas o apoio silencioso de Dean fez com que ele achasse a força necessária para enfrentar os problemas que viriam e encarar o medo que o levara a se afastar da família visando uma vida nova na Universidade.

_E dominar os caprichos de sua mente,_

_Governando num outro mundo_

Levantando-se do parapeito da janela, olhou para o loiro que permanecia sentado em sua cama. Quando os olhares se encontraram, o corpo do mais novo estremeceu e o medo de um dia não poder mais ver aqueles olhos aumentou, quase o sufocando. Quebrando o contato visual caminhou até o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si. Foi até a pia com passos pesados e abriu a torneira, lavando o rosto com o líquido cristalino e gelado. Ainda de cabeça baixa suspirou baixinho, sentindo-se tão cansado. Queria poder ter uma vida mais calma, mais segura, mas ao nascer sua 'bagagem' o predestinava a uma existência cheia de riscos.

Erguendo a cabeça, encarou seu reflexo no espelho, percebendo seus olhos marejados, mas conteve as lágrimas. Fechando os olhos com força tentou imaginar como sua vida teria sido se não fosse um sensitivo. Seus pais ainda estariam vivos, teria tido uma casa fixa, teria estudado numa escola, feito muitos amigos e estaria na Universidade. Talvez não tivesse conhecido a Jess ou ao contrário, teria se casado, assim como Dean.

_Repentinamente você ouve e percebe_

_Esta nova dimensão mágica_

Não gostara de pensar no loiro constituindo família e se afastando dele. Sentia-se extremamente incomodado só de imaginar seu irmão com outra pessoa, só de imaginar que não o teria mais a disposição sempre que quisesse. Ao ter esse pensamento o moreno se espantou, estranhava esse sentimento de posse com relação à Dean, pois nem mesmo com Jessica havia sido assim. Talvez só agora tenha reparado que sempre houvera uma sombra em seu namoro com Jess. Era a saudade... E esse era o verdadeiro motivo para ter relutado tanto voltar a caçar junto com o irmão. Temia que a dependência, que já se mostrava presente, aumentasse.

Analisando seus sentimentos pôde perceber que se apegara à Jessica numa vã tentativa de aplacar a confusão de seu coração e achar algo que suprisse a falta que o mais velho lhe fazia. E agora, que finalmente estava perto de seu amado, esses sonhos apareceram para torturá-lo.

Enquanto observava seu reflexo no espelho, Sam foi acometido por uma forte dor de cabeça e ao pressionar as têmporas com as mãos se viu de volta ao labirinto, correndo de forma alucinada, tentando impedir que Dean morresse e novamente falhando. E a dor era tão grande que a única coisa que desejava era morrer para poder pôr um fim àquele sofrimento.

Cego pela dor física que o paralisava, Sam caminhou com dificuldade até a porta do banheiro, destrancando-a, mas antes que pudesse sair dali acabou perdendo a consciência.

_Eu estarei cuidando de você,_

_Eu vou te ajudar até o fim._

Seu mundo estava girando, dessa vez não estava em um labirinto fechado e sim no meio de uma floresta escura e sombria. Um vento frio cortava-lhe a pele, o silêncio era aterrador e a neblina que o envolvia, densa e pesada, dificultando a respiração. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia se mover e mais uma vez sentia a presença do perigo.

Ouvia passos, galhos e folhas estalavam sob o peso da criatura que se aproximava de forma lenta. O desespero aumentou, pois a adrenalina corria como um mar revolto em seu corpo, sem que nada pudesse fazer a não ser esperar pela morte certa.

Em seu curto campo de visão já era possível avistar a silhueta macabra. A aura negra da criatura já o alcançava, engolfando-o num mar de dor ainda maior. As lembranças de Dean pulando do precipício o assombravam mais uma vez, a agonia de saber que estava completamente sozinho no mundo o fazendo pensar em desistir de lutar.

Quando a criatura parou a sua frente e estendeu as mãos, tocando-lhe o rosto para sugar-lhe a alma em um beijo mortífero, um clarão iluminou a floresta e um ser com um brilho radiante estava a sua frente.

_Eu te protegerei na noite,_

_Estou sorrindo próximo a você, numa lucidez silenciosa_

A claridade incomodava o moreno, impedindo-o de abrir os olhos completamente, sua mente tentando processar onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Aos poucos, com alguma dificuldade, lembrou-se que estava no banheiro quando as visões voltaram a aparecer. Sua cabeça ainda doía e o gosto do medo ainda amargava sua boca.

Lentamente percebeu que não estava mais no chão do banheiro e sim sobre a sua cama do motel. O mais velho estava ao seu lado, mas dessa vez seu semblante não era preocupado e um sorriso aliviado iluminava seu belo rosto. Aquele sorriso o fez lembrar-se do final da visão que acabara de ter. Um anjo protetor aparecera e com seu brilho esplendoroso quebrou as cordas de angústia que o prendiam, trazendo-o mais uma vez de volta a realidade. E esse anjo era Dean.

_Visualize seu sonho  
Grave-o no tempo presente  
Coloque-o dentro de uma forma permanente  
_

Dessa vez, o moreno deixou-se ficar na cama, olhando para o teto branco, absorvendo todo o calor que o contato das mãos do mais velho lhe passava. Concentrou-se com todas as suas forças para prestar atenção nas palavras do loiro, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi lembrar-se das lições silenciosas que o mais velho lhe passara durante toda a sua vida... Aquelas que ficavam nas entrelinhas dos atos e das palavras de Dean. E agora faria de tudo para tentar pô-las em prática.

De tudo o que o mais velho lhe passara em cada uma dessas lições, a mais marcante era sobre coragem, e agora usaria isso para encarar seu medo e alcançar controle sobre sua mente desgovernada.

Ainda de olhos abertos, começou a deixar a mente livre para trazer à memória as cenas de horror, tentando neutralizar a dor e a sensação de vazio que elas traziam. No começo até surtiu o efeito esperado, seu autocontrole estava bom, pois o contato com Dean lhe dava forças para prosseguir. Mas quando o mais velho se afastou para apagar as luzes do quarto, a dor voltou com força total, fazendo-o gemer enquanto se encolhia entre as cobertas.

_Se você persistir em seus esforços  
Você pode conseguir o controle do sonho  
_

Respirando fundo, o mais novo sentiu o colchão ao seu lado se afundar quando Dean voltou a sentar-se e ao sentir o toque da mão do loiro em seu rosto toda a dor pareceu sumir. Tudo parecia mais fácil de suportar, aquelas imagens perdendo o sentido e já não o incomodavam como antes.

Aos poucos o labirinto se transformou em uma bela casa numa região montanhosa, a floresta escura transformou-se em um bosque cheio de vida e a criatura macabra que o perseguia passou a ser Dean, sorridente a lhe provocar.

Aquelas imagens representavam seu sonho de vida, tudo o que mais desejava: uma vida tranqüila ao lado de seu irmão em um lugar isolado. Só aqueles pensamentos já o deixavam extremamente feliz e o pesadelo parecia tão distante. E com esses pensamentos deixou-se ser envolvido pelo cansaço das noites insones.

_Controle do sonho  
Como ficou então, melhorou?  
Me abrace_

Mesmo completamente sonolento Sam lutava para ficar acordado, não mais por medo, mais porque queria aproveitar ao máximo o conforto do leve contato com a pele do mais velho que segurava uma de suas mãos, enquanto media sua temperatura com a outra.

Era tão bom ficar ali, sendo assistido pelo loiro e tendo controle sobre as imagens que invadiam sua mente. Mas, agora que conseguira a calma suficiente para raciocinar, percebeu que aquelas cenas macabras pareciam mais metáforas do que visões da realidade. Algo lhe dizia insistentemente que o tempo se acabava e uma separação iminente estava por marcar a vidas dos dois irmãos. Ao se dar conta disso, quase que automaticamente, a falta de ar retornou e o desespero voltou a assolá-lo. Não queria perdê-lo... Queria-o eternamente ao seu lado.

Nesse momento sentiu a mão que o tocava gentilmente se afastar e abrindo os olhos viu o mais velho levantar-se para retornar para sua própria cama. Em um ato totalmente impulsivo o moreno ergueu o corpo, sentando-se na cama e estendendo a mão agarrou o braço do loiro que parando de se mover, virou-se e o encarou.

Pareceu uma eternidade... Sam se perdeu naquele profundo mar verde à sua frente e só pôde desejar, com todas as suas forças, que seu irmão o abraçasse e que ficasse ali pra sempre.

Atendendo ao pedido mudo, Dean tornou a sentar na cama e o abraçou bem apertado, aninhando o rosto do mais novo em seu peito, enquanto afagava seu cabelo.

_Se você abrir sua mente para mim,  
Você não dependerá de olhos abertos para perceber que  
Os muros que você construiu por dentro  
Estão desmoronando e um novo mundo começará  
A viver duplamente logo que você aprenda.  
_

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, pois não havia nada que pudesse exteriorizar todos os sentimentos que engolfavam os dois jovens. Aquele abraço era a expressão máxima de tudo o que estava em jogo, era a queda de todas as barreiras ainda existentes entre eles.

Sentir o loiro tão próximo, tão interligado, fez com que o moreno finalmente extravasasse tudo o que estava guardado em seu peito. Apertando ainda mais forte o mais velho contra seu corpo, deixou que as lágrimas que tanto se esforçou para conter naquela noite fluíssem, banhando seu rosto e molhando o loiro.

Em cada lágrima o desespero, a dor, o medo, a angústia e a solidão que permeava sua cabeça e seu coração foram saindo aos poucos. Ali era o começo de um novo ciclo, uma nova vida. O mais novo sentia-se cansado de estar sempre a mercê de seus medos e decidira tomar uma atitude definitiva com relação ao seu futuro ao lado de Dean, pois não deixaria que nada o fizesse perder o ser que tanto amava. Não perderia mais tempo tentando entender os porquês de tantos sentimentos complexos que rondavam seu ser. Iria aproveitar cada segundo para mostrar seu amor, para lutar para merecê-lo plenamente e para evitar que algo o tirasse se si.

_Você está a salvo da dor no domínio do sonho,  
Uma alma livre para voar.  
Uma viagem de ida e volta dentro da sua cabeça,  
Mestre da ilusão, você consegue imaginar?  
Seu sonho está vivo, você pode ser o guia, mas...  
_

Aquele abraço passava ao caçula toda a força que procurara naqueles dias escuros e nebulosos. Aquele contato era a luz que o guiava ao novo caminho, ao controle que necessitava para seguir sem perder a paz de espírito, sem perder a esperança. Agora podia deitar e repousar sem medo algum do que o dia seguinte lhe reservava, confiante de que poderia enfrentar qualquer problema que surgisse. A paz que tanto procurava estava a sua frente, camuflada pela ironia e sarcasmo, mas com presença sempre constante.

Pela primeira vez, desde que aquele inferno teve início, o mais novo sentia-se livre, sem o peso do mundo nas costas. Sua alma voltava a resplandecer, seu mundo deixando de ser sombrio e triste, tornando a ter cor. Uma nova razão de viver lhe dava uma nova perspectiva, um novo ânimo.

_Eu estarei cuidando de você,  
Eu vou te ajudar até o fim_

E o melhor era saber que não estava sozinho, que sempre haveria o loiro ao seu lado para apoiá-lo e ajudá-lo pelo simples fato de estar ali... De existir. O amor que sentia por Dean era o escudo protetor da sua essência, seu elo com um passado marcado pela dor e a ponte que o levava para a felicidade plena.

Controlando o fluxo dos pensamentos, o moreno deixou-se envolver ainda mais pelo calor do abraço e começou a relaxar. Seus soluços diminuíram gradualmente até cessarem de vez, as lágrimas minguando até que secaram. O aperto foi afrouxando até que o mais novo deixou de resistir e feliz se entregou aos braços de Morpheus.

_Eu te protegerei na noite,  
Estou sorrindo próximo a você_

Dean não sabia ao certo o que acontecera naquela noite. A única coisa da qual tinha plena certeza era do desespero que sentira ao ver a agonia estampada no rosto de Sam. Como doera não saber o que fazer para aplacar aquela dor explícita no rosto do mais novo. O desespero tomou níveis ainda maiores quando o encontrou desfalecido no banheiro. Mas, o pior de tudo havia sido o silêncio aterrador que pairava entre eles... Por mais que perguntasse o que estava acontecendo não recebia qualquer resposta.

Há algumas noites percebera certa inquietação de seu irmão e desde então tinha feito todo o possível para ajudá-lo, mas sempre encontrava uma barreira que o impedia de se aproximar demais. E esse muro invisível feria seu coração que há tanto tempo amava o mais novo em segredo.

O loiro já não suportava mais a idéia de nunca poder mostrar seus sentimentos, tendo chegado ao seu limite, resolvendo ir embora e abandonar seu irmão. E foi justo quando tomara essa dolorosa decisão, que para ele era como a própria morte, que o moreno começara a passar mal nas madrugadas, fazendo-o adiar sua partida, pois não suportaria deixar Sam só enquanto ele precisasse de ajuda.

Mas algo naquela noite mudara. Seu peito se aquecera de uma forma diferente. Era como se a parede que o isolava de Sam houvesse caído. E aquele abraço o fez sentir uma forte ligação surgindo entre eles. Uma ligação que ele faria de tudo para transformar em uma aliança eterna. Agora se sentia pleno, feliz por ter seu moreno nos braços, assim como era na infância. Lentamente, ajeitou o corpo do mais novo na cama, cobrindo-o com carinho e deitando ao seu lado o abraçou de forma delicada. E ali ficou a admirá-lo, até que o cansaço o venceu e acabou por adormecer. Mas, mesmo dormindo, permanecia zelando o sono do moreno e um leve sorriso lhe iluminava a face em uma lucidez silenciosa.

_**FIM**_

* * *

Minha primeira Wincest... Estou tão feliz!!!

Dedico essa fic à pessoa que me corrompeu, me apresentando esses dois irmãos lindos. Peu Wincest, essa fic é toda sua. Obrigada por ser essa pessoa tão especial na minha vida. E muito obrigada pela capa... Ela é LINDA!!!

Agradeço de coração à minha Amiga, Mommis e Beta Lady Anúbis por toda sua boa disposição, paciencia, compreenção e carinho ao trabalhar mais uma vez comigo. Obrigada por tudo Amore, Te Amo de Montão!!

Agradeço a Yume por toda a força que meu deu nesse momentos obscuros. Obrigada Maninha, você mora em meu coração.

Agradeço também à Scheilla que me incentivou e animou a continuar. Obrigada Maninha por toda sua ajuda.

Agradeço também à minha linda Marida, Aria-Chan, por ser minhas parceira nas noites de insonia. Muitas bobagens viram incentivo pra escrever. Te Amo Koi!!

E agradeço a todos aqueles que tiveram paciência e leram essa fic.

Beijos a Todos,

Eri-Chan

_13 de Agosto de 2009 - 00h:50min**  
**_


End file.
